TMNT drabbles and stuffs Part 2
by MsMarilynAdams
Summary: Ok, so here is the second part containing Donnie and Raph's stories. Once again, I'm sorry about the spacing problem. Doing this from my phone and it's not working out very well. Anyway, please, please, please review and let me know which turtle you think my OC should be with. Tis greatly appreciated!


/This is the 2nd part of my drabbles whilst trying to figure which turtle to put with my new OC. *** Mary struggled with the lock, growling as she moved her debit card back and forth against the inside of the lock. How in the hell could she have lost her keys? Especially on the only night it would be pouring rain. The redhead cursed loudly as a tiny snap of a sound reached her ears and the broken end of the card fell to the ground. She was just about to scream in frustration when a soft laugh came from behind her. "Having trouble again, Red?" Mary looked over her shoulder in time to see Donatello, his night vision goggles glaring in the flash of lightning. Mary chortled as he approached her. "You look like ab alien, Donnie. And a super-geek," she said, pushing back her drenched locks as best she could, watching as the purple-masked turtle gave her a sarcastic smirk in reply before kneeling down in front of the doorknob. Taking a small pack out of his belt, he slipped out two slender metal pieces and inserted them into the lock. Within a few seconds, there was a soft click and the door swung open easily to expose the dark, dry home within. Donnie stood up again, a triumphant smirk on his face. "What would you ever do without me?" he asked jokingly, ignoring the punch that Mary landed to his chest as he allowed her in the house first, closing out the rain. Mary hung up her drenched jacket and purse before trying the lights which, to no surprise, didn't turn on. "Awesome, the power's out," she sighed, leaning against the wall as she rubbed her eyes. The day had been a bad one and the only thing she had wanted to do was come home, take a shower and go to bed. It didn't look like that was going to happen. The girls were down in the sewers with Donnie's brothers, no doubt. As she moved about in the dark, groping for some candles, a small flare of green light blossomed out in the living room. She looked over towards the light and saw Donnie hovering over something that looked like a glass lily. As she got closer, she realized there was a swirling green fluid inside of it. "What's that?" She asked, moving to stand beside Donnie. The turtle rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I know how you prefer lilies over other flowers and I wanted to get you something, uh, so I made you this." he said, motioning to the small light-bringer that Mary now held in her hands. "The green is just a flourescent gel mixture which absorbs sunlight which causes the flowing glow," he said quietly, watching the redheads reaction. A small smile crossed her pretty features and her emerald eyes looked up into Donnie's warm brown ones. "Thank you, Donatello. its beautiful," she said, leaning up on her tiptoes to press her lips gently to his. the kiss was sweet and barely there but it made Donnie's world spin. it lasted only a few seconds and, with the glowing flower in hand, they moved to the bay window. Taking a seat, the mutant pulled Mary down to sit between his legs, the young woman resting her tired body back against his, his arms wrapped loosely around her as they watched the rain drown out the rest of the world. *****Raph. She ran, the rain water coming from the street above splashing against her legs. Her adrenaline surged like fire through her, her lungs begging for a break. But she just kept running. Small noises, ones barely audible, echoed around her. She knew he was following, knew he was close behind. She has just reached for the manriki at her hips when he grabbed her. "Gotcha, Princess," he snarked, lifting her up and restraining her, despite her angry struggles. "You're cheating, Raph! You are not supposed to show yourself, jerkface," she huffed angrily, pulling away from the red clad turtle. This was how the majority of their training sessions went when it was just the two of them. Mary wiped the sweat from her brow and straightened her shirt and she turned to face him. Raphael rolled his eyes, eyes so much like her own, as he approached the red-haired woman. "I know, I know! But I'm tired of training, Mary. For the love of Splinter, you're finally /my/ girl and I wanna spend some time with you," he groaned, coming to stand in front of her, a vulnerability on his face that very few ever saw. She held sturdy for a few minutes but crumbled beneath his pleas. Sighing, she rested her forehead on his chest, her hands coming up to rest on his biceps. "But we need to be ready for when something happens," she said softly, closing her eyes as his hand came up to tangle itself in her soft red locks. "But now there's nothing to worry about, M." Raphael had waited impatiently to see Mary all week and now, the last thing the ninja turtle wanted to do was train. He wanted to be near her, to hold her and steal a few more moments before they would be back among his and her families again. His finger moved to tip her chin up and as green eyes met their match, he kissed her roughly, feeling all the tension from the past week building and burn into something more. Iron arms wrapped around her, pulling her up off the ground and hard against him. She gasped but returned the passionate kiss, Raphael's heat overwhelming her like it always did. His passionate nature, that fire that forever burned just beneath his skin, always burned away her walls, her cautious ways and safe decisions. He seemed to rage through her like a storm, scorching everything in his path. He was too rough and had too much of an attitude but they couldn't stay away from each other. Things were never subtle or soft with Raph. As she forced herself away from the kiss, her pale face flushed red and her eyes brimming in that dreamy state, she looked down at him as he held her, his breath coming out a little more ragged. "How can we never get through a single training session?" She asked, slightly flustered. He smirked, green eyes dancing behind his mask as he pulled her down for another kiss.


End file.
